


I want ice cream

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Frankie changed her mind and Emma didn't come back to the dead drop





	I want ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this idea it belongs to smpritch87 on Twitter 💕 thanks so much for reading :) lots of love ❤️

_"I'm sorry I can't be the girl you get ice cream with"_

_"I can get ice cream with anybody, you and me? We save the world"_

_"See you in New York?"_

_"See you in New York!"_

* * *

(Frankie's POV)

That conversation has been playing in my head over and over again since the moment it happened

I've done a lot of things I regret but I've never regretted anything more than telling Will we can't be together

So I'm gonna do what I does best

I'm gonna ignore all my feelings and push them to the side and go find someone to help make me forget what I'm avoiding in the first place

Well thats what I planned to do anyways 

But it didn't really work out the way I'd hoped because as much as I try I still can't shake the feeling of wanting to be the kinda girl you can get ice cream with

So I decided to try something different

I decided to see if I could be that kinda girl with someone else

* * *

_"you want to go get some ice cream"_

_" Am I putting it on you or are you putting it on me?"_

* * *

Walking out of that garage and leaving Liam behide made me snap back to reality in my head and realize

"I don't want to be that girl with someone else"

"I only want to be that girl with Will"

"Will's a great guy I'm not the only one who notices that"

"Emma noticed and if not her then soon someone else will swoop in and realize how amazing he is"

"I have to fix this before it's too late... I don't want to lose him to someone else" she thought to herself as rushed to get to the dead drop where she knew he would be

* * *

Frankie opened the door so hard it slammed against the wall causing Will to quickly look up in surprise and seen her standing in the door way skin slightly flushed as though she ran here

"What's wrong?" he asked worried

"Nothing wrongs" she said wide eyed and breathless as she walked over to him close enough that if she reached out she would be able to touch him

"Then why are you so out of breath? I know it's not because you're out shape, you have one of the best shapes I've ever... You know what I'm gonna stop talking now" he said bashfully as Frankie started to smirk in the middle of his sentence

"I want to ice cream" she says 

"What?" He asked confused by her statement

"I want to get ice cream with you Will" she said staring into his eyes 

"You want to get ice cream?" He questioned

"Yes" she said

"With me?" He asked with a grin as the realization set it

"Yes dork" she giggled

Closing the distance between them he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her gently until they were both breathless

"What changed your mind?" He asked leaning his head against her's

"Well I know I said our job is too important to risk but then I got to thinking it would probably be even more risky if I was constantly fantasizing about killing all the girls who swooped in after realizing how amazing you are" she told him laughing wrapping her arms around his neck

"Amazing huh? You might want to be careful a few more statements like that and I might start to think you actually like me or something" He teased with a smirk

"I do like you Will, so much that it scares me." she stopped talking in the middle of her sentence

"I like you too. You don't have to be scared, not with me." He told her kissing her quickly

"Come on let's go" he said nodding his head towards the door

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To get ice cream..." He said with a grin

Grabbing his hand she lead him out of the dead drop

And that was the first of many ice cream dates

(The end)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short I was having a little bit of writers block...


End file.
